


When You Have Arrived

by zayden



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but still its fluff, maybe not tooth-rotting fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: “我们得在中间停一次，”他喃喃道，“我要买杯咖啡。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个假想的亨超本蝙的相遇，可以看做时间线在bvs以前也可以看作是au，总之就是俩人都温柔一点的那种，快年末了要甜蜜蜜

 

周五的时候，阿尔弗雷德需要去接应一批来自法国的食材补给，这是为一个月后的圣诞节晚餐提前做储备工作，因此需要有人送杰森去学校。布鲁斯对这事毫不知情，但当一个中年人会在早上七点二十分时便从床铺里强行挖出来，被告知自己已经错过了早餐时间，所以最好现在就整理着装准备出发时，这多少说明这个人早就已经彻底失去了在自己生活上的所有话语权。

必须澄清的是，布鲁斯不介意接送他的孩子上下学，这是监护人的本职工作，但他确实希望自己能被提前告知一声，或是至少有一杯外携式咖啡。

杰森在门口等了一小会儿，百无聊赖的揪着自己背包的带子，拿脚底往台阶上蹭着并不存在的灰与泥沙。在看到布鲁斯出现时，他挑高了眉毛。

布鲁斯只是沉重的叹了口气。

“我们得在中间停一次，”他喃喃道，“我要买杯咖啡。”

他的养子幸灾乐祸似的冲他咧开嘴，夸张的弹了一记舌头。

 

“总共三美元。”

隔着身后队伍嘈杂的对话声，那个声音附上一句：“需要餐点吗？今天的推荐是牛角包。”

布鲁斯头也没抬，付了钱，从那只伸向自己的手里夺过收据单，回答：“零钱留着。”然后拔腿就走。

他在等待柜台边的时候一直在与卢修斯通话，讨论今日的行程安排，他的部门总监坚持他必须在中午前出现一次，布鲁斯认为那完全是浪费时间。在压低声的争执间隙，他注意到不少双眼睛正盯着这边，大多是在他踏入这间咖啡店时便叫出了“布鲁斯·韦恩！”的人，他认为回以一个歪斜懒散的笑容已经完全足够应付他们了。但还有一道视线正刺着他的后脑，布鲁斯捏着手机回过头，立刻撞上一双蓝眼睛。

年轻人，二十多岁，三十不到，黑发高个，制服的白衬衫裹着肩膀，布料紧勒住那些大块的肌肉，看起来随时都会被撕开。应该就是刚才给他结账的店员，他现在正拿着一盒全脂牛奶往杯子里，斜眼偷偷看着布鲁斯的方向。在两人目光交叠时，他的动作一滞，牛奶泼了出来。

布鲁斯轻哼了一声，满意的挪开视线。

电话里卢修斯还在继续，长篇大论到最后时说到最晚不能超过下午三点，他立刻回答好，然后赶在对方能够反悔前按了结束通话键。那意味着他至少还能再争取几个小时的睡眠时间，划算的买卖。

两分钟之后，刚才的那位年轻人拿着重新做过一杯的咖啡走向柜台，他的脸上还有些泛红，镜片后的蓝眼睛闪烁了几次，在布鲁斯抬手要去接过咖啡杯时才坚定下来，他露出一个微笑，然后按住了中年人的手指。这个接触很刻意，而且过分的热。布鲁斯挑高眉毛，不敢相信对方居然这么大胆，当即回瞪过去。

“抱歉，我们没有用格纹纸杯，防烫纸罩在你的右手边。”年轻人一丝不苟的告诉他，语气礼貌得体。然后他退回柜台后方，放开了布鲁斯的手指，笑容依然亲切温暖，却莫名让人觉得像是在挑衅。

布鲁斯的眉毛挑的更高了。

他维持了几秒钟的对视，然后垂下眼皮去看过一眼对方的名牌。接着，他简单的唔了一声，依然没怎么说话，抬起手去刻意缓慢的抽出右边放着的一只纸罩，单手把闭合的封口顶开，指腹在粗糙的边沿滑过一圈，然后将另一只手中的纸杯放进去。在做完这些后，他漫不经心的看了一眼年轻人的反应。后者收敛起了笑容，正面无表情的紧盯着他，眼中的蓝色加深了一些，他的耳尖还有些红。

这让一整个早晨都有些低气压的哥谭人露出一个由衷的微笑，然后折身大步走出咖啡店。

回到车里的时候，他无视了杰森立刻要求让他也喝一口的要求，转而把防烫纸罩摘掉，看了一眼杯身。上面没有他当时留下的名字，也没有电话号码。布鲁斯意义不明的哼了一声，抿起嘴，这才把咖啡杯递给旁边的男孩。

反正他已经清醒了。

*

大都会不适合蝙蝠侠行动。没有什么小巷，没有高层建筑平台，施工带被包围的谨慎仔细，里面一点心跳也找不到，而且到处都打着光。

他蹲在一所夜总会的玻璃顶上，披风遮挡住月色，在地面上投掷出大片穿透的阴影，但里面的人没有一个注意到他。

不到五分钟之后，一声空气爆破的响动在他身后炸响。他敏捷的回身，对上一个漂浮在半空的人。根据体魄可以判断是男性，但面容被某种布鲁斯未曾见过的装置处理过，让肉眼无法辨别出任何可以记住的显著特征，这种感觉很奇怪，就好像是蒙着一层薄纱在看人，他甚至说不出这家伙的眼睛是什么颜色。

“我以为你的底盘是海湾的另一头。”男人说，语气温和，声音低沉，具有穿透力。

布鲁斯在面具后眯起眼睛。

“超人。”他生硬的说。

“蝙蝠侠。”从声音语调判断，超人似乎在微笑，始终保持着友好的态度，“介意告诉我为什么你来大都会了吗？”

他对自己先前准备好的台词熟练到倒背如流，但在真正面对这个最近传的火热的天神之子、钢铁之躯时，布鲁斯意识到自己难得的有些词穷。他沉默了好一会儿，期间一直在反复观察着对方的任何破绽，思考着能在哪个位置放上追踪器，不过超人看起来很乐意和他保持这个距离。

好吧，或许等会儿。

“里面有一个哥谭的罪犯。”蝙蝠侠简短的说，用下巴示意他们的脚底，“你可能听说过，他是个惯犯——”

“——贿赂海关，走私违禁物品和枪火设备，有时候还有人口走私，”超人的语气变得严肃，“是啊，我知道。”

蝙蝠侠没有再出声，但是面具之下，布鲁斯正震惊的瞪着他。

“这也是我出现在这里的目的，蝙蝠，”年轻的新英雄解释道，“昨天的时候，我听到警方通讯里提到了这个人的名字，做了些调查。我本来计划今晚就把他送回给哥谭警方的。”

顿了顿，他的语气忽然变得礼貌，还有些别扭，“如果你不介意的话，我现在就可以把他带出来交给你。”

有那么一会儿，蝙蝠侠想着有什么东西能阻止这个非人的家伙这么做。

他被称为超人，胸前的字母象征的意思是‘希望’，他刀枪不入，力大无穷，可以飞，在太空也可以行动自如，所以不需要呼吸。他有超级感官，可以听到人的心跳，顺便一提，那双眼睛还有一种叫做‘热视线’的能力，能够切割钢铁。他从任何意义来说都不是人类，但他选择保护人类，没有原因，没有背景，没人知道他的真实身份。

毫无疑问，超人是个隐患。

但目前为止，蝙蝠侠还没看到他会成为一个问题的实际证据。

“我不介意。”他最后说，感觉像是把这些字从牙缝里挤了出来。

有一瞬间，布鲁斯觉得面前的年轻英雄像是松了一口气。他消失了大概四秒钟，然后带着蝙蝠侠今晚的目标重新出现，双腕已经被非常妥帖的捆在了背后。他的目标满脸茫然的看了看超人，然后回头看见蝙蝠侠，终于惊恐的叫喊起来。

在带走目标的时候，蝙蝠侠没有道谢，也绝对没有回应背后那声轻快的‘下次见’。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

十二月总是忙碌的时候，对于一家大公司来说尤其如此，年末最后一个季度的报表可以从一个成年人的膝盖叠到下巴尖上，且每一份都是卢修斯·福克斯多次强调过必须经过阅读才能签名的，这叫韦恩集团所谓的挂名总裁苦不堪言，本来就已经安排到分钟的日程由此开始按秒分配。

另外，这个截点还正值圣诞节前夕，哥谭街头难得一见的温情气氛和大宅里暖洋洋的壁炉照例说应该能够给这位中年人带去一丝暖意，或者至少也能让他那根镶了钢钉的脊椎不再随着每个雨季作痛。

但不，布鲁斯没能享受到这些美好，因为圣诞节还意味着学校活动，包括高中与大学，理查德的大学邀请他去做一堂公开课演讲，于是他的长子决定要用今年会回哥谭度过假日做为砝码，而阿尔弗雷德对此表示出的热切期待让他根本没法拒绝，与此同时，杰森还有一个家长日，无关他的管家与长子的对此的看法，布鲁斯知道自己无论如何都会去的。

总之，十二月在布鲁斯·韦恩看来和温馨或美好无缘，并且一贯如此。

 

他的稿子是由助理准备的，布鲁斯在上台前十五分钟才看到，他一目十行的扫过一遍，决定脱稿。

理查德和他目前正处于一个微妙的状态，前者认为自己已经成年，因此完全有自主决定生活的权利，无需继续占用他的监护人的注意力，因为天知道布鲁斯应该多花点时间去照看他自己；而后者则坚持理查德还年轻，羽翼尚未丰满，且正值一个很容易被影响到的年纪，因此不该急着脱离熟悉的环境去冒险。

归根结底，他们都是出于为对方的考虑，但问题在于没有哪个人把这点大声说了出来，而沟通的不到位导致现在，在韦恩大宅里，只要他和理查德处于同一个房间，两人势必要在十五分钟里吵起来。有好几次甚至是杰森来调和的，这足以说明两人矛盾的严重性。

布鲁斯无奈的揉了揉额头，手指捋过一边泛白的鬓角，把脱离发胶禁锢的一小簇头发收拢回去。他不需要在这次演讲上宣传韦恩科技的最新产品，理查德的学校精专法学，其次是商科，两者都是他擅长发挥的。

四十分钟之后，伶牙俐齿的哥谭王子面对满礼堂的年轻大学生的掌声和笑声报以一贯得意的微笑，抬手做了个摘帽礼，然后表示自己还有几分钟可以回答一些问题。他的助理在帷幕后面朝他用力比着掐麦的手势，那副焦灼恼怒的表情让这个动作看起来活像是割喉，布鲁斯冲她格外暧昧的一眨眼，注意力重新回到已经围到自己边上的年轻人们身上。

大多是有关他的花边绯闻的问题，布鲁斯甚至不需要用对付媒体的架势就能应付过去，这说明他们还有的好学。理查德无处可见，但几分钟前他确实坐在第一排，他待满了整整四十分钟，布鲁斯认为那已经是进步了。

一个声音召回了他散漫的思绪。

“……韦恩科技最新的仿生假肢计划呢？”

布鲁斯扭过头，意外的撞进了一双颇为熟悉的蓝眼睛里。是那个咖啡店员。白衬衫不知所踪，现在他穿着一件法兰绒衬衫，还有一个颜色惨淡的领带，为了不碍事而被他挂到了肩膀后头。这个大个子正夹在两个只到他胸口的女孩中间，弓着肩膀试图把自己的占地面积缩的更小。他看向布鲁斯，在视线交汇时嘴角挂上一抹明显的笑意，然后他抬手去扶了扶眼镜，再放下手的时候，那个表情就不见了。

布鲁斯回以一笑。

然后他忽然大声说：“你真的是大学生？年纪是不是太大了？”

短暂的静默，然后数道视线一齐投向那个神出鬼没的咖啡店员，有人笑了起来，他身边的那两个女孩面露警惕，从他两侧退开，这也迫使他往前跨出了一步，踉跄的几乎撞上布鲁斯。店员低头去又扶了一次眼镜。

“我是哈尔特教授的助教，他今早在这里做了一次关于国际经济学的讲座。”在抬头时，他面不改色的回答，附上礼节性的一笑，然后又往前迈了一步。

这个动作没有引起任何注意，毕竟所有人都在试着更靠近一些，但他几乎把布鲁斯顶进了背后的讲台里。坚硬的桌面隔着西装布料嵌入后腰的皮肤，中年人不动声色的略微皱了一下眉，下一秒，他感到一个热度贴上来，把桌面与他的腰隔开，那是一只宽大的手。

“现在，韦恩先生，介意回答一下我刚才的问题吗？”

在他面前，店员依然在微笑，他神态自若，就好像借着周围人多手杂而扶住布鲁斯的后腰的并不是自己。

布鲁斯感到分外新奇。他歪过头，挑高眉毛，抿起了嘴，周围的年轻人仍然在叽叽喳喳的发问，店员或助教的声音已经被盖了过去。就在布鲁斯挪开视线去看旁边的时候，他腰上的那只手收紧了一些，无从忽视的热度从后方侵袭上来，让他立刻想起上一次见到这名年轻人时，对方的手指比纸杯还要烫。

他把目光收了回来，那双蓝眼睛近在咫尺，隔着镜片去看时，仿佛笼罩着层层迷雾。

“下次的韦恩发布会会解释你的问题，这位先生，”布鲁斯状似极其不情愿的说，语调冷淡，“我们的技术总监可不允许我在这时候泄露商业机密。”

周围发出一阵笑声，谁都知道哥谭王子并不喜欢严肃的话题。

布鲁斯在这时忽然挺直了腰，让那只背后的手顺势向下滑了几寸。他默数着秒数，到五的时候才再次扭过头看过去。对方已经完全僵住了，但那只手仍然停留在原位，他在注意到布鲁斯打量的视线时隔着镜片瞪过来一眼，表情有些恼怒，颧骨泛着红。这叫布鲁斯不得不抿住嘴才没有漏出一声大笑。

五分钟后，他的助理总算成功扒开了层叠的人群，抓着小臂的把他带离了演讲台。布鲁斯欣然跟从，一次也没回头去看。

*

象征性的音爆响起的时候，蝙蝠侠没有回头，他维持着自己的原本的姿势，像一尊雕塑般的停滞在大桥顶端。这是靠近两岸港口的海湾大桥，下方是熟悉的车水马龙，但通常来说，蝙蝠侠习惯于从背对大都会的那个方向看着这一切的。

“没想到我们这么快就又见面了。”超人在半空中绕到他面前来，语气温和，莫名有一丝熟稔的意味。

仅仅因为他们之前见过一次，蝙蝠侠在当时没有攻击他，所以现在，显然，超人认为他们关系不错。

布鲁斯认为他太天真了。

准确的说，在这之前就他就有这种感觉，这名年轻的英雄相当的天真，他在面对媒体时的一些发言根本经不起考量，充满了理想主义者的气息，而且过于乐观。但他并不是没有经历过磨练，这能从他的行为上看出来，他不是什么茫然的一头扎进这个五彩斑斓的世界的毛头小子，并且很清楚自己的能力能做什么，也明白人类接受的程度。前不久，在面对一次政府提出的民事会面上，超人出席了，并且回答了所有的问题，再在最后委婉但坚决的拒绝与军方合作。

温柔，极具正义感，但不失强硬与决断力。不易察觉的圆滑。

在处理完他能染指的所有关于超人的资料后，布鲁斯得出了一个结论：他肯定有一个人类身份。

但这不是今天他会来这里的原因。

“两个月前，有人在印度洋某处海域捞起了一块陨石。”他说，确保自己的声线经过电子处理依然平稳，不会被察觉到任何犹豫，“一名在当地驻扎的地质学家对它的来源存有疑虑，在发出消息后他收到了来自军方的联络，于是那块陨石在一周前到达了哥谭港口，不过在运送期间发生了一些意外，现在它已经不翼而飞。”

他决定停在这里，仍然不确定把这个消息透露给超人是否是正确的判断。超人或许还没有给任何人去怀疑他的理由，但蝙蝠侠必须保证在必要时刻留有后手，在这点上，他能做到比军方更好。目前世界对超人的评价大多是好的，但这不意味着就没有人对他心存芥蒂，因此这对他们双方来说都会是一种保障，只是蝙蝠侠不确定对方是否能够理解这个决定。

直到从自己的思绪里摆脱出来，他才注意到超人很久没有说话。他立刻提高了警惕。

半分钟后，年轻的英雄忽然靠近了一些。

“谢谢。”他说，声音冷静、平稳，与先前蝙蝠侠说话时一样听不出任何情绪起伏。

布鲁斯不确定该如何接这句话，于是再次陷入沉默。

天真。他有些恼火的想。天真就是他的问题，太过于轻信他人了。

在他面前，超人缓慢的侧过身，和他一齐面向下方的桥面。现在正值节日气氛浓厚的时候，早晨刚下过一场雪，桥头把手上还有积雪，在等待通行的时候会有孩子们摇下车窗，伸手去接住被夜风吹散的雪花。那是一副不错的景致。

在他身边，超人必然也看到了同样的画面。

“圣诞快乐，蝙蝠。”他低声说。

布鲁斯没有回答，缓缓呼出了一口气。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

圣诞节很快就过去了，之后的小假期看似美好，但对一名韦恩来说不见得就是那样。布鲁斯从年末一直忙碌到了一月底，直到接近二月中旬的时候才勉强闲了下来，但时间克扣的很紧，距离下个季度审核还剩一个月，他大概还有一两个礼拜左右的空隙，之后就又要投入和卢修斯与自己的董事会的争斗之中。为了做出弥补，他还推掉了这段时间的几个独家采访和宴会活动，计划多陪陪杰森和阿尔弗雷德，如果走运的话，或许理查德也会回来。

事实证明，哪怕是已经陪伴他一生的老管家，在情人节当日也是不会有时间留给他的。

阿尔弗雷德虽然没把这话直说出来，但打从早上开始，他就在用眼神批判计划把一天都耗在蝙蝠洞里的电脑前的布鲁斯，在言辞之间冷嘲热讽这栋大宅里已经没几个人到这个截点还没有伴侣度过一个浪漫佳节。

中午时间，在餐桌上，当他尚且没有成年，也绝对没有正当理由和阿尔弗雷德摆出同一副态度的儿子也发出了类似的看法时，布鲁斯无比确定的感到自己已经受够了。他记得自己之前推掉了一个来自星球日报的采访，或许卢修斯正在接待对方，于是一下餐桌就拿上车钥匙开始往外走。

他把杰森在看到他的动作时的那声口哨用力关回了门里。

 

布鲁斯把车停在地下车库里，车位正对电梯直达顶楼。他在事前没有打给卢修斯，决定随机拜访一次自己的公司，借机视察一下员工平时的工作情况。

电梯很快就到了，开门的时候，布鲁斯先是愣了一下，然后忍不住的挑高眉毛。

“不得不说，我开始怀疑你是不是在跟踪我了，先生。”

站在电梯里的是咖啡店的店员，兼职经济学教授的助教，现在是——布鲁斯瞟了一眼他胸口的挂牌，哼了一声——克拉克·肯特，星球日报的记者。他抿起嘴。

出于某些不知名的原因，肯特居然看起来比他还要惊讶。这名身份任然未知的年轻人手足无措的站在原地，直到电梯因为太久没人动弹而要重新阖上门，他才记得要伸出一只手去挡住，然后从狭窄的缝隙间把自己挤到了布鲁斯面前。

他手里还拿着一大束玫瑰。

“我以为你今天不会来了，韦恩先生，你的助理通知我——”年轻人的话说到一半，注意到布鲁斯的视线方向，于是立刻把那束花藏到了身后，脸慢慢涨红，后续的话语也都死了喉咙里。

不得不说，这幅表情叫布鲁斯有些想笑。如果他的记忆确凿的话，之前两次他们见面时，年轻人还从来没有这么狼狈的时刻过。

“请别告诉我那是给我的。”他礼貌的说。

“那不是给你的。”肯特立刻回答。

布鲁斯朝他挑起一根眉毛。

年轻人从颧骨红到了耳根，“不，这真的不是……我刚才在前台的时候，呃，我是说……”说到这里，他的肩膀慢慢垮了下去，表情愈发羞耻，好一阵的纠结之后，他干脆放弃解释的直言道：“总之，这真的不是给你的。”

布鲁斯相信他，但说实话，这个场面得算是他这阵子以来最好的调剂品，于是他只是漫不经心的哼了一声。

“所以，你在我们没能继续之前的那些……小会面的时候又找上了别人？”他歪了歪头，故意略微皱起眉，别开了视线，伤感地说，“我有点惊讶。”

从他的余光可以看到肯特的表情，对方显然信了他这一副忧郁的做派，他抬起一只手，似乎是要安抚布鲁斯，但在能做到肢体接触前，他的手指停滞在半空。

“……你一点也不惊讶。”年轻人沉闷的说，在布鲁斯诧异的看向他时，肯特脸上露出了类似谴责的神色来，“在刚才见到我之前，你根本已经完全忘了我的事。”

这不全是事实。布鲁斯确实一点也不惊讶，他与这位年轻人有过的只是两次无伤大雅的小暗示，连调情都算不上，而且时隔两个月，对方会另有情人再正常不过；但那后半句话并不属实，因为布鲁斯并没有忘记他。

偶尔，极其偶尔的时候，他会在忙碌之余想到在世界某处，有一名英俊的年轻人在继续自己的生活，他有一双挺漂亮的蓝眼睛。

一时间没有回话，对方似乎把他的沉默当做了默认，于是表情更加萎靡了，这叫布鲁斯忍不住真的皱起了眉。

短暂思考过后，他平静的说：“所以，这束花是给别人的，根据你现在的表情来看，我猜你已经试着送出过了，但对方并没有收下。”

有那么一会儿，肯特看起来像是想再一次的反驳他，但最后只是别过头，没有回答。

这有点幼稚的态度让布鲁斯抿起嘴，忍回一抹笑意。

“跟我走。”他忽然说，折身重新走向自己的跑车，“你现在要去哪？我送你一程。”

在他身后，肯特先是茫然的呃了一声，然后立刻小跑的赶上来，“韦恩先生，等等，这真的没有必要，我只是——”他的话没有说完便被打断了。

“——确实没有必要，肯特先生。”布鲁斯强调着称谓，拉开驾驶座的车门，示意他到副驾驶去，“但如果我没猜错的话，我还欠你一次采访。”

这让肯特思考起来，表情逐渐变得苦闷。

“……我花了半个月才和你的助理讲好时间。”他小声嘀咕，显然还在为这事愤愤不平，“结果她昨天晚上才告诉我你不会出面。”

这回，布鲁斯毫不客气的哼笑起来，他斜睨对方一眼，“那就上车。”然后跨进了驾驶座。

几秒后，肯特也跟了进去。

所以，克拉克·肯特确实是这位年轻人的真名，记者也是他的真实工作。但根据这位大都会来的好青年再三申明，几个月前他正好调班到哥谭出差，咖啡店是他闲暇时的兼职，一周只做两天，而经济学教授的助教倒确实是胡扯，那时候他只是刚好和一名校董事做完了采访，在离开的路上听说布鲁斯·韦恩要来开讲座，于是留了下来。

“顺带一提，韦恩科技的新产品很成功，我们做了好几个相关专访，今天这次也是。”克拉克——他坚持要布鲁斯这么称呼他——的语气很轻松，经过前五分钟在真皮坐垫里完全不敢伸展开手脚的自我折磨后，直到布鲁斯主动抛出第一个话题，他才总算放松了下来，也打开了话匣子。

“所以这就是你想要的采访。”布鲁斯点点头，两眼依然看着路。肯特要去最近的车站，距离韦恩大厦大约有二十分钟的车程。“卢修斯都和你说了什么？”

“福克斯先生详细解释了生产的初衷，说你们主要为伤残的退伍军人服务，但计划在今年推广向所有残障人士，那很值得钦佩，我看过项目成立时流出的盈利预算，这基本是个慈善项目。”克拉克说，“福克斯先生还说这个想法源自你，韦恩先——布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯只是漫不经心的哼了一声，随口答道，“做这行的都要讨好政府和军方，这没什么值得钦佩的，毕竟我们承包的大部分项目都来自他们。”

这不是假话，他确实需要给军方找些事去关注，那批被窃的氪石让他们至今还在紧盯着哥谭不放。

“仍然。”克拉克坚持道，“这是很值得尊敬的事。”

透过后视镜快速的一瞥，布鲁斯看到克拉克正盯着自己。

“我只是不知道你为什么不肯承认自己在做好事。”年轻人接着说，“这不是第一次了，你在计划里没有加自己的名字。之前的饮水项目也是，你给灾区提供了一整套韦恩科技设计的输水系统，从你名下的基金里拔出的钱，但最后却拒绝本人出面，还有——”

克拉克在这里停下来，叹了一口气，像是碰到了什么天大的难题般的皱起鼻子，“——我还能继续说到这段车程结束，布鲁斯，但我猜你已经明白了我的意思。”

短暂的心跳加速过后，布鲁斯思考着自己该怎么回答。这个年轻人显然是做足了功课来的。

“……我不喜欢在镁光灯下假扮好人，肯特先——克拉克。”他最终说，语气里透出一种疲于解释的忍耐，“无论你怎么想，我是个商人，我有自己的形象需要经营。”

接着，他话锋一转，说：“我希望这段话，包括你先前说的那些不会在下周一的时候上报，克拉克。”他通过后视镜抛去尖锐的一眼，“韦恩集团近期有意多收入几个报社，以便控制舆论走向。”

“那都不能算是个威胁。”在短暂的震惊过后，克拉克匪夷所思的扭头看向他，“而且你还是没有回答我的问题。”

“你的那些问题卢修斯已经回答过了，”布鲁斯懒洋洋的说，“我的答案和他一样。”

接近一分钟的沉默。

“……为什么我觉得你在话少的时候更好相处？”年轻人最后小声抱怨起来，把自己陷进座椅里，似乎还不愿意彻底放弃。

这从布鲁斯口中扯出了一声短促的轻笑，拖长音调回答道：“那是因为那时候我对你有意思，男孩。”

好一阵子里，克拉克只是大张着嘴。最后，他反复扶了几次自己的眼镜，格外吃力的挤出了一句：“……那，呃，那现在呢？”

布鲁斯漫不经心的嗯了一声，一拍不落的抛回去一句：“你觉得呢，克拉克？”他故意让那个名字在自己的舌头上多停留了一会儿。

大都会的记者先生一下没了声音。布鲁斯用余光瞥见他已经脸红到了耳尖上，不得不又忍回去一次大笑的冲动，心情非常愉快。

年轻人啊。

*

在圣诞过后的几个月里，蝙蝠侠因为与超人的关系进展而开始关注其他类似的人类或非人类的存在，阿尔弗雷德认为这是个不错的注意，聚集一群同样想要保护这个世界的人们，互相照看对方的后背。布鲁斯用的倒不是这个说法，他更倾向于能够近距离观察这些拥有特别能力的人，把他们放在离自己最近的地方，这样日后提防起来也会比较方便。

但显然，超人是和阿尔弗雷德站一边的。

“我很乐意提供帮助，蝙蝠，”年轻的英雄说，像是习惯似的漂浮在蝙蝠侠旁边的半空中，说实话，现在想来，他好像还没看到过对方在自己面前落地走路的样子。“如果有什么需要的话，你可以随时联系我，或许我们可以一起去集结他们？”

他们在这期间还见过几次，大部分时候都是蝙蝠侠为了某个罪犯而潜入大都会，然后在三分钟内就被一声音爆炸乱耳麦通讯。布鲁斯甚至不能为此抱怨什么，因为超人显然还知道不要踏入哥谭，这也导致在对待他如今的同僚时，他可能会不自觉得带上一些非常类似迁怒的情绪。

“不需要，我已经有了几个人的定位。”蝙蝠侠粗暴的说，短暂的停顿后，他补充：“还有，你指望我怎么联系你？”

“叫我的名字，我会听到你的。”年轻的英雄理所当然的说，甚至在他面前转了个半圈，从左侧绕去了右侧，指了指自己胸口的标志。

在面具之下，布鲁斯结结实实的翻了个白眼。

“我不知道你的名字。”他精明的开始装愣，“你还没有告诉过我。”

我也没找到能给你按上一个追踪器的机会。他咬牙切齿的想。这个狡猾的混账。

“超人就够了。”他听起来很像是在忍着笑，“另外，哪怕没有电子干扰，我觉得我也能认出你的声音，所以随时随地都行，只要你叫我的名字。”

蝙蝠侠立刻警惕的看了他一眼。这似乎让超人也收敛起了笑意。

“相信我，B，我会告诉你我的身份的，但不是现在。”他放低声音，含糊地说，“就只是……拜托，再给我一点时间。”

哪怕隔着所有那些魔法或是外星科学产生的屏障，布鲁斯都能想象到这个连五官都模糊成一团的家伙肯定正在摆出一副极其委屈的表情。

“……好吧。”他勉为其难的点了点头，警告的添上一句，“但别指望我不会自己去查。”

回应他的是一声松了口气似的轻笑。

“从来没敢想过，B。”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

说来也很奇怪，但布鲁斯和克拉克维持着联络。他们没有交换联系方式，布鲁斯也没有主动去找过这位年轻记者，但克拉克，做为一个日常都在大都会工作的小镇出生的男孩，仍然设法做到了似乎无处不在。

有几次确实情有可原，布鲁斯出差去大都会，凡是需要社交的场景都会有记者在场，其中自然少不了星球日报，但次次都是那位黑发蓝眼的大个子记者来负责自己的采访就有些过了，倒不是说布鲁斯不享受来自一名年轻英俊的青年的青睐，但直到现在，对方除了偶尔的调情以外倒也没再做过什么可以进一步的暗示。

至于其他几次在哥谭的偶遇——哪怕是用蝙蝠侠的紧密逻辑和警惕性去考虑，布鲁斯也无法从中挑出什么问题来。克拉克和他一样是大忙人，在报社的工作很被看好，经常会负责一些大报道，因此时不时要到处出差，偶尔还会自己跑出来体验生活，所以来哥谭的次数不少于他去大都会的。但除却在韦恩大厦或是慈善晚会的相遇以外，他有时候也会在一些稀奇古怪的地方撞上这个年轻人，有时候是某个街道拐角的电话亭，有时候是某条小巷附近的小面包房，总而言之，这人要么就是极其熟悉哥谭的地理环境，要么就是在跟踪自己。

但他并没有跟踪自己，因为布鲁斯甚至反过去在他的身上装了一个追踪器，就为了证明对方没有在跟踪自己。

足足三天，他看着超级电脑上的那个圆点要么奔走在各个采访之间，要么就是深入哥谭迷雾般的拐角深巷，然后挖出来点底层人民生活的社评，或是一家口碑不错的私家小店。布鲁斯唯一能拿出来追究的问题就是有时候他会在某个电话亭了待上超过四五分钟，即便哥谭所有的电话亭都已经在九十年代时停用了。

但克拉克在他们第一次在电话亭外头相遇的时候就和他解释了，说自己只是想找个安静的环境去打电话，或者记一些需要在记忆消退前捕捉住的灵感。这也完全说得通。

他在当时一并解释掉的还有他们情人节时的那次相遇。

“——顺带一提，我真的没有失恋，那束玫瑰是你的前台塞给我的，因为我在得知不会是你本人来接受采访时表现的有点太难过，所以她误会了。”顿了顿，这名年轻人状似非常羞愧的低下了头，“抱歉，我该当时就向你解释清楚的，布鲁斯。但我真的很想再和你多说一会儿话。”

那时候他们正在相遇时互相问候的握手阶段，那个握手持续了大概有五分钟，然后才有人意识到他们真的该放开了。

总而言之，克拉克·肯特从任何角度来看都是一个认真负责、才华横溢，并且品性非常端正的年轻人，正直到没有半个值得怀疑的地方，而看在神圣上帝的份上——布鲁斯必须承认自己挺喜欢他。

另外，如果他做为蝙蝠侠那么多年的察言观色的能力有所保证的话，他确信对方也对自己抱有相当程度上的好感。

然而问题就是，已经过去了超过快要六个月，他们却还什么都没做，字面意义的那种，甚至连一个该死的电话号码也没交换过。这还不是因为布鲁斯没主动去提起这个问题，但那一回，在他漫不经心的试探克拉克时，这个其他时候都挺可爱的年轻人居然满脸疑惑，反问他说‘为什么？反正我们随时都能见面。’随即，他还在下一秒露出了那种像是被踹了一脚的犬类幼犬的表情，沮丧的补充说‘除非你觉得这样不合适。如果是那样的话，我很抱歉，布鲁斯，我该早点发现的。’

布鲁斯哑口无言。

为了保全自己做为年长者的矜持和尊严，他还不能过多解释什么，因为即便是那些调情和试探，他们也从来没有深入的讨论过什么。要不是克拉克·肯特是个正直的堪比美国国旗旗杆的家伙，布鲁斯会怀疑对方只是单纯在钓着自己。可他确实没有，也绝不可能会那样做，所以布鲁斯只能把所有的不满都憋了回去。

阿尔弗雷德认为这实在很难得，但也有点烦人，杰森表示自己不想参与这种话题。布鲁斯认为杰森的做法是对的。

但长期维持这种暧昧不清的关系有一个严肃的弊端：布鲁斯做不到坚持太久。一如他在两人第三次相遇时所说的那样，他是个商人，还有自己的形象需要维持，而他的诸多形象中的一个便是哥谭恶名昭彰的花花公子，超过半年没有任何花边新闻——甚至连个能上报的床伴都没有确实说不过去，所以，这也是为什么他会在又一次的韦恩慈善晚宴上接下来某位男士抛来的暗示，并装出一副醉醺醺还要掩饰期待的样子，跟着对方从后门离开会场。

然后，就和之前的每一次相遇一样，他在会场后门的小巷里撞上了克拉克·肯特。

 

从对方立刻一把抓住他的肩膀的方式来判断，布鲁斯确信这次克拉克确实在追踪自己的动向，因为他似乎很清楚自己出现在这里是要去做什么；再从对方此刻脸上的表情来判断，布鲁斯相当确信克拉克一点也不喜欢这个计划。

“布鲁斯。”年轻人低声说。在哥谭夜晚的一点月色，以及从吱嘎一声闭合后的门缝间漏出的丝丝灯光下，他的双眼明亮如火，呈现出了一种自蔚蓝里腾起的黑色。

做为一名记者，他其实有一张镁光灯会青睐的脸，轮廓堪比古希腊雕塑，那是一种极其精准、且富有攻击性的美，尤其是在他情绪激动的时候。在这之前，布鲁斯从未见过克拉克露出这种神态来，那让他看起来像是一个正在发怒的天神。

“你要跟那个人走？”在逼问的同时，他把中年人一把按上旁边的墙壁，强硬的将他禁锢在自己的两臂之间。

换做其他任何人，或是任何不同的情况，布鲁斯会在两秒内拗断那只手腕，再把他放倒在自己脚下，但克拉克不是其他任何人，而哪怕是在勃然大怒的状况下，这个年轻人仍然小心着自己使用的力道，他甚至没让布鲁斯的后背真的贴住冰凉的墙面，只是在肩膀的部分虚靠着一点。

哪怕仅仅只是因为这份体贴，布鲁斯也一点脾气都发不出来。

“对。”他只好尽量直白、简短的回答，与此同时维持住自己的表情。因为这就是他正要做的，他需要保证自己的形象，但并不真的打算和那个人搞上。多喝几杯之后，他会借着酔过头以至于什么都做不了的理由向对方告辞，但他知道对方在第二天绝不会这么说，这都是布鲁斯已经预见好的。

“为什么？”克拉克不可置信的瞪着他，受伤的神色从那张天神似得怒容上闪过去，让他看起来又像是一个普通人了。

一个几近心碎的普通人。

该死的。

“我以为我们……你对我的态度不一样，我看得出来，那些——”克拉克打断自己，声音嘶哑，表情介于恼怒和不解之间，“布鲁斯，为什么？还是那都只是我误会了？”

“你没有误会。”布鲁斯立刻回答，张大了眼睛，随即又忍不住想要为自己的沉不住气而叹息。他感到自己的颧骨有些发烫。谁想得到要让这个他相当钟意年轻人意识到两人的现状有多叫自己为难，他其实只需要让对方产生点嫉妒的情绪就行了。

“我……不，你没有误会。”他终究还是叹息出声，选择向后让自己彻底靠进墙里，克拉克立刻滑了一只手去垫在他的后腰上，这份体贴叫他胸口一暖。于是他抬手去揪住对方的领带，把他拉向自己，年轻人顺从的靠近，身上散发着叫人安心的热度。

“但我有我的形象要维持，你知道的。”在两人距离极近的这个条件下，布鲁斯歪头对上克拉克的视线，无奈一笑，“我得给里面的那些人一些能够嚼舌的东西才能让他们在需要的时候安静下来，哪怕只是性。”

好一会儿，克拉克只是古怪的瞪着他。但就在布鲁斯要继续解释下去的时候，年轻人用鲁莽的动作打断他，将一条腿挤进了他的两腿之间，胸膛紧贴上来。布鲁斯立刻浑身僵住，张大眼睛，忽然感觉自己动弹不得。

“如果你是要性的话，”克拉克用鼻尖抵住布鲁斯的，呼吸滚烫，愤愤的低吼起来，“为什么要去找别人？为什么不能是我？”与此同时，他的手滑下去，隔着西装裤去用力抓住了一把臀肉。

“天哪，克拉克——”布鲁斯短促的吸进一口气，一股来势汹汹的火穿过脊椎，直冲入小腹，滚动叫嚣着，他抬手去攥住年轻人的肩膀，像是要把他推开，但最终却把对方拉得更近，直到两人的胯部也紧贴到了一起。哥谭人的嗓音在瞬间变得低哑凶狠，他抬起眼睛瞪过去，愤慨又恼火，“我不只是想要从你这里得到性，你这蠢货。”

话音刚落，克拉克已经扑了上来，堵住了他还想继续下去的嘴唇。

所有盘旋的思绪瞬间脱离意识，布鲁斯在自己意识到之前已经开始回吻，他的心跳飞快，双臂紧紧圈住那副宽阔的肩膀，手指隔着布料陷入皮肤，抓挠着，揉捏个不停，欲望紧攫住他，几分钟的纠缠之后，他已经解开了对方的皮带，手指探进去后一把握住那根和年轻人的嘴唇一样滚烫的阴茎，块头不小，在顶端有些弯曲，分布着凸起的筋脉，布鲁斯忽然很想知道在压在他的舌头和口腔上颚时，这根东西的分量会有多重，尝起来会是什么味道。

但在他能滑到自己的膝盖上之前，克拉克从喉咙里发出一声闷哼，然后忽然一把扯开了他的马甲和衬衫。扣子崩落在地的声音响的惊人，布鲁斯一下子张大眼睛，感到不可置信，再变作半是好笑半是无奈的混合情绪。他低头看了看自己敞露在外的胸口，刚想要抱怨一句价格问题就被一只手捏住了下巴，年轻人又一次吻了上来，叼着他的下唇祈求进入，与此同时另一只手抚上了他的左胸，开始抓捏揉按着，粗糙温热的掌心磨蹭着乳头，电流般的快感让布鲁斯瞬间忘了原本的话，嘶声抽气，立刻被一根舌头堵了回去。

理智游离在外，他们互相推搡着挤入彼此的空间，热度被传递，克拉克的手拽着他的皮带，布鲁斯知道接下去的走向，于是配合的抬高腰，然后——

——然后克拉克忽然停了下来。

那是瞬间的静止，让年轻看起来像尊雕塑，他侧过头，眉头紧皱，表情专注且严肃，但那副颧骨上还泛着一层漂亮的红色，嘴唇湿润。布鲁斯不确定现在是什么状况，但他非常需要克拉克立刻回过神来。他凑上去时，年轻人避开了他的嘴唇。

然后他说：“等等——天哪，布鲁斯，我得走了。”

这话像是当头一棒。

布鲁斯瞬间清醒了过来，紧绷起身体。

这样谨慎的反应叫年轻人张大了眼睛，立刻低头看过来。下一秒，他轻柔的捧起布鲁斯的脸，落下来的那个吻却格外用力，重重吮过下唇，透露出激烈的欲望。

“……不是那样，绝不是你现在想的那样，但我真的有事，必须现在就走。”他看起来一点也不想走，也仍然还没有走，那双浓郁的蓝眼睛中流露出焦灼和不舍。

克拉克确实不想离开，布鲁斯能分辨的出来，于是他缓慢的放松下来。对方很有可能一开始来这里就是有工作在身的，说实话，如果换做是他自己的话，这种情况恐怕以后会只多不少，毕竟他还有两份工作要维持。他叹了口气，仰起下巴让自己溶入在解释间的又一个吻里。

“我能理解。”他哑声回答，极其不情愿的。

“不，不，你还不理解，但是我会告诉你的。”克拉克摇摇头，像是畏惧又像是迷恋，他再次用鼻尖抵住布鲁斯的，磨蹭着，落下又一个短暂的吻在他的嘴角，“等我解决完那边的事，我会回来找你的。”

布鲁斯有些诧异，但仍然点点头，“之后我会在——”

“——你不用告诉我，布鲁斯。”克拉克强硬的打断他，“我会找到你的，不管你在哪里。”

哥谭人只得阖上嘴，皱眉瞪着他，感到困惑又无可奈何。

年轻人却闭紧了嘴，不再解释什么。他隔着镜片紧盯着布鲁斯，像是要用眼睛把现在他这副被彻底侵略过的模样印进自己的脑子里的那样用力，然后往后撤开一步，开始整理自己的衣物，接着转头快步跑向主街。

三分钟后，布鲁斯一边把自己掉了两颗纽扣的衬衫重新合上，一边支撑着墙面重新站直身体，脑内漫无目的的想着克拉克到底在发什么疯，又回想起刚才对方凝视自己时的那副表情，于是忍不住的翘起嘴角。

选在这个精辟的时间点，阿尔弗雷德忽然链接上了他的耳麦，语调平稳的告知他，在四个街区以外，小丑带着小丑女挟持了一家夜总会，人质总计十一人。

他的下一句话是：“超人已经到达现场了。”

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

要说一件事的进展有多快速，可以拿人类历史举例。历史从来都不是缓慢前行的，而是在跳跃着继续的，它从一个断层跃上另一个断层，中间极少有可以被当代预测到的波形曲折。

同样的形容也可以用到现在。

布鲁斯在最短的时间内换上蝙蝠装再驱车赶到现场已经是十五分钟之后，根据警方的通讯来看，情况暂且得到了一定程度的控制，超人救出了大部分人质，但小丑和小丑女在地下室控制的两个仍然没能脱离困境。除却一直高喊着‘大都会的救难犬把蝙蝠弄到哪儿去了’对群众造成的精神伤害以外，今晚在小丑手下还没有出现任何伤亡，这对蝙蝠侠而言已经算是赢了一半，他计划能把这个状况保持下去。

到达现场的时候，他只来得及给仍然漂浮在半空中和警方交谈的超人投去一个恶狠狠地瞪视，在对方扭头看向这边的瞬间举起一只警告的手，随后便无声的从一个后厨窗口滑进了屋内。他来过这栋建筑，知道地下室的位置，也熟悉小丑的犯案方式，这应该只是一次每晚的例行惯例。

这维持到他在地下室门前看到一副破碎的眼镜。

那种黑框眼镜其实随处可见，也绝不是什么身份的象征，但忽然间，在蝙蝠面具之下，布鲁斯忘记了怎么呼吸。他想起克拉克刚才的匆忙离开，后知后觉的意识到自己完全没有想到要问对方去哪里，或是要去做什么。想必只是记者工作，那个时候克拉克不可能知道这里发生了什么，因此也不应该会出现在这个地方。

太多个‘应该’了。这不够好。

布鲁斯用力眨了一次眼睛，下意识的加快步伐。

他刚才应该问的。哪怕只是出于礼节他也该问的。或许克拉克真的不幸赶上了这场灾难，但目前为止还没有人员伤亡，所以他也不会有事。

……但他还是应该问的。

布鲁斯咬紧了后槽牙，逼迫自己把注意力集中到当下。

空气中散发着一股焦糖的味道，枫糖浆桶是这里的家族走私货物的方式，他熟悉这种作案手段。蝙蝠侠从货架后方观察室内的情况，确定人质，小丑与小丑女的位置，然后猛地拉下电闸。

不是克拉克。这是他的第一个想法，那不是克拉克。他呼出了一口他自己都没有意识到正屏着的气，然后从容的滑进黑暗里。

战斗结束的很快，小丑和小丑女显然还没有从大都会的超人出现在了哥谭的事上反应过来，如果在场还有更多人质，那蝙蝠侠确实会陷入一点困境。五分钟后，他把两个已经捆绑好的疯子抛上楼，再回身去找人质们，地下室的主要通道门被焊死了，他必须把所有人从后面的天窗窗口运出去，而陷入惊慌的人通常容易抓紧最靠近自己的东西，哪怕那是一个浑身漆黑的恐怖化身也一样，这多花了他几分钟的时间，但也不成问题。

问题发生在他把第二个人质抱起来的时候，对方在不停的发抖，喉咙中呜呜叫着，蝙蝠侠这才注意到他的嘴边有血迹，喉咙里塞着什么东西。这个中年男人正满脸恐慌的抓着他的披风一角，徒劳的做着口型。

墙角，炸弹。

在读懂他的唇语后，蝙蝠侠只剩下把对方从窗口用力推出去的时间，下一秒，他被爆破的气流掀翻，披风勉强挡住了大部分货柜和枫糖浆桶被炸裂时的碎屑铁片，但仍然有几片在剧烈的冲击下刺入了护甲相对单薄的大腿部位。最糟糕的是狭小空间里的爆破，小丑用满屋子的枫糖浆桶做为掩盖，让他没有察觉到那些桶罐摆放位置的蹊跷，承重墙被炸碎，整个一楼都会落下来。

在意识被快速失血和强烈冲击击垮的前夕，布鲁斯的第一个想法是去庆幸克拉克真的不在这里，然后他用小臂护住头部，等待着重袭的到来。

 

要说一件事的进展可以有多快，除却历史的跳跃性，另外一个符合现在情况的比喻方式还可以是：那要看超人的速度究竟有多快。

钢铁之躯在爆炸造成的坍塌能砸中蝙蝠侠前便瞬间出现，他没能及时把人带出去，但可以用自己的身体保护住已经在意识边缘游离的哥谭义警。后者只能用自己所剩无几的意志力去再次瞪了对方一眼，但配合的靠近过去，沉默的调整着呼吸，按压住自己腿上的那个豁口。疼痛都是其次，现在的问题是他失血太快了，坚持不了太久。为了事后的处理问题，他必须现在就决定是否要告诉超人蝙蝠洞的位置，以及随之而来的、不可避免的真实身份。

但赶在布鲁斯能做出决定前，对方率先开口了。在一片持续败落，正不断掉落碎石残壁的废墟之中，超人的声音意外的清晰，还有些熟稔。

“——拉奥啊，不，不，布鲁斯，你必须坚持住。”超人说。

布鲁斯愣住了。

“——拜托，坚持住，我答应了会找到你的，我现在就在这里，但是你得坚持住。”

什么？

隔了好一会儿，感觉像是度过了一个世纪，布鲁斯才吐出一句茫然、轻声的：“克拉克？”

他立刻得到了回应。在已经开始逐渐朦胧的视野前，超人的脸不再是一团缺乏特点的白色，那些缠绕了数月的迷雾消散开，露出克拉克·肯特摘下眼睛时的那副面孔。

年轻英俊，天神般的容貌，每一个棱角曲线布鲁斯都了如指掌，如今看来却如此陌生。那双蓝眼睛正在流露出无限接近恐惧的神色。他穿着超人的制服。

 **他妈的** 什么？

布鲁斯咬紧后槽牙，把这个问题吞了回去。除却身体的不适以外，现在开始隐隐作痛的还有他做为蝙蝠侠以及一名优秀侦探的自尊心。

“布鲁斯。”超人——克拉克叫道，语调坚定，试图唤回他涣散的视线，“看着我，你会没事的，为我坚持住。”

此时此刻，无论是对已经试图调查海湾对岸同行超过六个月的蝙蝠侠，或是对近来频频偶遇的一名年轻人颇有好感的布鲁斯·韦恩来说，一件事的进展过快不足以形容当下他万分之一的心情。

因为天杀的他妈的操，他海湾对岸的同行和让他再见钟情的小镇男孩根本就是同一个人，而根据对方不久前的发言来判断，他显然还早就知道蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩也是同一个人了。——所以那些偶遇压根不是偶遇，克拉克·肯特完全就是和自己想到了一起去，估计是靠某种暂且未知的超能力作弊而一早就发现了布鲁斯的身份，打从开始就是想来试探自己，进一步调查蝙蝠侠的。

而他刚才还在自己快被废墟砸中脑门的时候庆幸克拉克的安然无恙。

人过中年虽然不会再让情绪流于表面，但依然患得患失，布鲁斯一直以来都明白自己其实从未超脱过这份感性，他失去的实在太多，对所得的便视若珍宝。

……而这种思维方式还导致现在此刻，在明知道对方欺骗了自己整整六个月的前提下，布鲁斯仍然是这么想的。因为，该死的，如果克拉克是超人的话，那至少说明他不会轻易受伤。

总结来说，一件事的进展过快不足以形容当下蝙蝠侠万分之一的心情，一颗藏在枫糖浆桶里的炸弹当胸爆炸也不足以描述布鲁斯此刻收到的万分之一的打击。

于是在一阵无声的心理挣扎后，这名地道的哥谭人张开嘴，仰头看向正用濒临绝望的目光注视自己的年轻超人，他在对方俯下身来时抓住了一把鲜红的披风，挣扎着凑上去，然后从嘶哑的呼吸间挤出一句：“去你的。”

为了避免因为破风箱似的肺干扰到声带以至于没表达清楚自己的意思，布鲁斯舔了舔嘴唇，在他的小镇男孩斜线同行超人匪夷所思的瞪视下又大声、响亮的重复了一遍：“他妈的去你的，肯特。”

然后，单纯只是为了以实际行动表达自己的愤慨和不可置信，布鲁斯凭借强大的意志力让这句话成为自己给出的最后一个反应，彻彻底底的昏迷了过去。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

6.

 

两个礼拜之后。

克拉克·肯特，一个来自堪萨斯的认真负责、才华横溢，并且品性非常端正的独身年轻记者，与此同时也是媒体口中的天神之子、钢铁之躯，即指超人——在他躺在位于大都会的单人公寓的小床上，今天的第四十七次念叨着某个名字时，他的房门被声势浩大、气势汹汹的锤响了。

他花了一秒的时间去分辨门后的心跳，于是在下个瞬间便出现在门口，猛地拉开门，然后对着外头的那个人开始张口结舌、说不出话，并且涨红了脸。

“对啊，你确实该无话可说。”门口的那人厉声呵斥道。

那是布鲁斯·韦恩，一个对外界而言口碑不佳、伶牙俐齿，但胜在身价上亿的独身中年富豪，与此同时也是哥谭的黑夜骑士，恐怖具象化，即指蝙蝠侠——两周前他还在昏迷状态，现在，显然他已经复原到至少可以跑来另一座城市兴师问罪的程度了。

哥谭人一上来就是一声冷笑，表情凶狠，没有半点温度到达眼睛。他作势要拿肩膀顶开克拉克，后者立刻放软身体，让自己被撞退了两步，然后眼睁睁的看着对方摔上门，再扭过头来瞪着他。

接近一分钟的沉默审判之后。

“你从我们第一次见面起就在试探我。”布鲁斯面无表情地说，“那时候你已经知道我的真实身份了。”

在他太久没有回答时，蝙蝠侠式的咆哮直涌出来：“回答我，点头或者摇头。”

于是克拉克短暂的阖上眼睛，然后非常小心、几乎是视死如归的点了点头，感觉自己在明明不需要呼吸的情况下开始喉管闭合。

“很好。”那绝对不是很好的表情。

事实上，在他跟前，布鲁斯的脸色难看至极。中年人垂着眼皮，阴郁的瞪着克拉克，好一会儿后才开口问道：“有多少是真的？”他的声线没有任何浮动，但那双棕色眼睛依然漏出了一丝苦涩的马脚。

这回克拉克立刻张开嘴，听到自己的嗓音干涸郁结，像是太久没有使用过，飞快的回答：“所有的。从一开始就是真的。”

但显然，布鲁斯不再相信他了。

“……那就是你会在一开始就选择信任蝙蝠侠的理由？”哥谭人愣了一秒，随后再次冷笑起来，“因为你对布鲁斯·韦恩打从头起就怎么，产生了好感？觉得我长得不错？”

克拉克嗑哒一声阖上牙齿，紧张的吞咽下一口唾液。

“你真的因为布鲁斯·韦恩长得不错就决定相信蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯张大眼睛瞪着他，不可置信的喃喃，然后猛然拔高嗓音，再次咆哮起来，“我是对的，你见鬼的就是个蠢货，超人！”

在他面前，钢铁之躯与大都会记者的脸瞬间涨的通红，他终于找回了自己的声音，不甘示弱、还稍许有些惊恐的回喊道：“当然不是，拉奥啊！我是因为——因为你在早上七点送自己的养子去上学，因为你在一堂不怎么重要的大学演讲上给那些孩子解释了真实的司法流程，因为你在以为我失恋的时候主动安慰我，一个和你只见过两面的普通人！”

下一秒，克拉克出现在布鲁斯跟前不足几公分的距离，用力抓住了他的肩膀，动作坚定的把他拉向自己，“如果你还想知道的话，剩下还有一堆填满了我生命里最美妙的六个月的理由也都能算进去，但归根结底——归根结底，”他强调，蓝眼睛大张，那道目光急迫又万分恳切，“因为 ** _你_** 很好，布鲁斯，所以我才决定相信蝙蝠侠。”

布鲁斯瞪着他，好一阵没有再说半个字，似乎在脑内飞快的计算着什么。

“……我可能是装出来的。”他生硬粗暴的说，“因为我想要搞进你的裤子里，所以那些很可能都只是我装出来的。”

这叫克拉克猝不及防的大笑出声，几乎被自己呛到。他的嗓音嘶哑，“不，你这个蠢货。”他把这句话原原本本的扔回布鲁斯脸上，“是 _我_ 想要搞进你的裤子里，就从看到你走进那家咖啡店的那一秒起。”

“……所以，你还是因为我长得不错才会这样。”几秒后，布鲁斯笃定的说。

“看在天杀的上帝的份上。”克拉克猛的吸进一口气，感觉自己像是在和一堵墙说话，“那你指望我怎么办？你确实长的很好看，这是生理吸引！”

布鲁斯思考了一会儿，那段沉默像是处刑前的死寂。然后，他灵巧的侧身，挣开了克拉克的双手，接着开始依次摘下自己的手套、外套大衣、西装外套。在他开始解开马甲纽扣时，克拉克终于反应过来要问他到底在做什么了。

“操我。”哥谭人简短的说。把马甲抛到地上，和其他的衣服一起。

“抱歉？”克拉克怀疑自己的超级听力出了问题，因为他好像听到刚才还在质疑他的蝙蝠侠在对他说‘操我’。

“把你所谓的生理吸引证明给我看。”布鲁斯不耐烦的解释，同时粗暴的把衬衫从西裤里扯了出来，“你因为我的品质过关所以决定相信我，那很好，不幸的是我没有得到同样的机会，所以现在，我要你证明你是真的被我吸引，而不是装出来以骗取我的信任的。”

克拉克目瞪口呆的看着他。在反应过来时，布鲁斯已经解开了三颗纽扣，一片烙着诸多伤疤的苍白皮肤露出来，肌肉的起伏曲线优美强壮，而且很眼熟。年轻的超人的脸瞬间涨的通红，他一把按住对方的手腕。

“我以为上次我们，呃，在那个巷子里，我是说，我难道不是——”他磕磕绊绊的说，眼睛在那些裸露的皮肤上流连不止，几秒钟后，他忽然清醒过来，“——不，不，你给我等等。为什么我非得用这种方式证明自己？我就不能单纯的给你我的外星堡垒的权限吗？”

哥谭人在听到‘堡垒’和‘外星’这两个词的时候立刻眯起眼睛，但在经过几秒的评估之后，他还是选择不满的啧了一声，像是很不高兴克拉克居然反应了过来。

“后一个意见会采纳，但前一个仍然保留。”他不留情面的说，“如果你真的被我吸引，那这对你来说这应该不成问题。”

接着，这名显然已经在脑内把所有条件都精打细算过的中年人歪过头，向后靠上门板，忽然笑了一下。这个笑容实在太短暂，叫人猝不及防，像是用余光看到了一颗飞逝中的流星，转瞬即过。

他慢条斯理的继续下去：“就像你说的，如果我没记错的话，上次你给了我一个承诺，还是说超人其实根本不讲信用？”

好一阵子，克拉克只能无可奈何的干瞪着他，眼神里流露出迷恋和恼火。

“小巷里的那一次，我不是在撒谎。”年轻人最终鼓着腮帮子，语气刻意的凶狠，“我确实打算处理完小丑的情况就去找你的，准备好了要坦白一切，还计划带你去孤独堡垒，我知道蝙蝠侠一直在试探超人，但我必须想好要怎么向你解释。”

几秒钟后，他压低声嘟囔了一句：“……结果你那天非要跟到现场来。”

“那本来就是我的哥谭，外星人，当然轮不到你来插手。”布鲁斯匪夷所思的瞪着他，那副眼神摆明了他完全不能理解这件事上克拉克的逻辑，他恶狠狠的添上一句：“准确来说，你六个月前就不该踏进来。”

“我总得知道自己海湾对岸的同僚在面具底下到底是个什么样的人吧？”克拉克抗议道，“而且你也没少试探过我。”

布鲁斯张开嘴正想反驳，对面立刻抛来一个‘我发誓你要是敢说你没有，那我现在就要对你做点什么’的眼神。那完全算不上什么有力威胁，但哥谭人仍然很是郁结，因为换做是他的话，他恐怕能把身份问题一直瞒到两人的第三或者第五个结婚纪念日。因此在这事儿上他还确实占不到什么道理，六个月足够克拉克了解他到这种地步。

“好吧，但你在回避重点。”布鲁斯抿起嘴，话锋一转，危险的眯起眼睛，“你知道我指的不止是那一次。”

“我对自己的记忆力还是有信心的，更别提那时候我们总共也没来得及说几句话。”克拉克撇了撇嘴。

“我是说你在把我送回蝙蝠洞之后留给阿尔弗雷德的那句，”布鲁斯猛地提高音量，“‘请务必照顾好他，先生，他对我至关重要’——耳熟吗，肯特？你的原字原句，阿福还把录像回放了三遍，托你的福，现在我的儿子们都认为超人对蝙蝠侠有意思了。”在说到最后这段的时候，布鲁斯实在很难不做到咬牙切齿。

克拉克立刻肉眼可见的退缩了一点。

“呃，好吧，我很抱歉，但你那时候还在昏迷，之后还要养伤，我总不能——”他磕磕绊绊的解释刚说到一半就被他自己掐断，哥谭人正严厉的瞪着他。

“借口。”布鲁斯粗暴的评判，眼神冰冷，“重复一遍你在那之后还说了什么。”

“……我说我会来找你的。”几秒钟后，超人的肩膀彻底垮下去，那副气势汹汹的面具终于被击碎，疲惫和不确定涌上来，像是要把这名年轻人彻底吞没，“我，呃，我只是不确定你还会想要——”

“——我想要。”布鲁斯十分痛快的直接打断他。

哥谭人的面色平静，抬起一只手去抓住了克拉克的前襟，借力把他拉向自己，直到对方的一只手肘彭的一声压到耳畔边的门板上。他连眼睛也没有多眨一下，始终紧盯着超人的。

“我想要见你，因为你欠我一个周全的解释，还有一点别的东西。”他说，鼻尖擦过年轻的超人，带着刻意且熟稔的挑逗意味。

接着，那双棕色的眼睛明显软化下来，语调轻又低，像是在分享一个从不外露的秘密：“我想要你，因为我认为 _你_ 也很好，超人。”

一阵无言的对视。

克拉克震惊的看过去，没有镜片遮挡后的那双蓝眼睛明亮迷人，正焕发着神采奕奕的光，其中倒映出布鲁斯的身影。他看起来像是还想要说什么，但最终只是笑了起来，颧骨一片泛红，笑意渗入眼中，似乎仅仅是这样简单的一句话便能让世界上最强大的男人表现的活像个初次坠入爱河的小蠢蛋，语无伦次又激动万分，快乐到不知所措。

说实话，那表情确实挺可爱的。

于是布鲁斯抿着嘴纵容了这种无言的深情对望几秒，然后终于忍无可忍，不耐烦的催促道：“所以，现在可以劳烦你把裤子脱了吗？我得确认那根外星生殖器是不是真的像我上次摸到的那样大。”

 

 

Fin


End file.
